


White Queen

by Joking611



Series: Cari'ssi'mi Drabbles [28]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joking611/pseuds/Joking611
Summary: The squadmates who rush into battle might have it easier than those they leave behind.





	White Queen

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mass Effect 100 Word Drabble Challenge on 22 September 2017
> 
> Prompt: White
> 
> * Caïssa is a dryad, portrayed as the goddess of chess

_‘Caïssa preserve them.'_

An empty mantra, but seemingly appropriate. Traynor ran her thumb along the queen in her pocket, drawing strength from the marble’s density.

Shepard was on the surface of Despoina, comms lost hours before. Garrus had forbidden a rescue party.

Sam hoped that Liara and James could keep the commander safe.

They should have been enough, along with Shepard’s proclivity for coming out on top of the most difficult situations.

Still, Sam hated to depend on Liara, despite the asari’s vested interest in Shepard’s safety.

 _‘Caïssa, keep her safe,’_ she begged the white queen. _‘She’s all I have.’_


End file.
